


The Last Survivors

by Latedancer7



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Survival, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latedancer7/pseuds/Latedancer7
Summary: A normal high school student must learn to survive on her own when the world is hit by an incurable virus.Both parents are dead. Friends are nowhere to be found and infected people are everywhere.Will she make it out alive?





	The Last Survivors

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
I just wanted to say that this is my first original story.  
I did write fanfiction and still do, but I wanted to try something else.  
If there is a way that I can improve my writing, than please tell me!  
enjoy the story!

"Run Katie! Ru-" That was the last time I heard my friend. He's dead now. Eaten alive you could say. It wasn't always like this. I miss my normal life. 

Back then, I thought my life was boring. Walking across the street, looking at all the shops and bakeries, I never thought anything could even go wrong in my life. It was just too boring for that. Well...turned out I was wrong.

Normally teens would always complain about everything if they didn't get what they wanted. They would yell, cry... they would do everything a normal teen would. They always thought everything was the end of the world: no Wi-Fi, an exam, homework. Literally everything. Me however, a straight A student, they saw as the school nerd, actually enjoyed these kind of things. I got bullied a lot for that, but I didn't mind any of the stuff they said. 

Getting home from school, I saw my mom and dad sitting in the living room looking at the TV screen. Hearing the door open and close, they turned their head and looked at me with a worried but relieved look on their faces. My mom ran to me and hugged me tightly. "Katie thank god you're all right!" She let go of the hug and looked at me with a relieved smile on her face. "Mom, what are you talking about?" She looked at my dad and he came closer to us.  


"There was a virus outbreak in a nearby hospital. The virus turns people into weird creatures with deformed bodies. They attack people and eat them alive. If you get bitten by them but not eaten, you turn into one of them." My dad had a serious look on his face and put a hand on my mom's shoulder. "When did it happen? How did it happen?" I asked them confused of this whole situation. "We don't know, honey." 

I didn't understand anything that was happening. There was a virus outbreak that turns people into real life zombies. This all just sounded like a dream, or a nightmare you can say. I was so confused at that moment that I didn't notice people running outside of the house. The screams, however, brought me back to my senses. I turned around to see what was happening. People were running and screaming like their life depended on it. Little did I know, that their life really depended on that. My dad looked outside as well. “Katie, go to your room and grab everything you need. We are leaving this place, now.” I ran to my room and grabbed everything necessary.  


I ran back downstairs with my backpack in my hands and saw that my dad was trying to hold back some of the infected people. “Katie, come on! We need to go, quick.” I turned around to see my mom signaling me to hurry over to her. I took one last look at my dad and ran to my mom. We ran towards the door that lead to the garage and opened it. We both got in the car and opened the garage door with the remote and got out of there as fast as possible.  
When we were out of the garage we speeded out of the area and as far away from the city as possible, figured there would be the most infected people. Some people screamed for help and asked to take them with us, but we couldn’t risk letting someone that’s infected get in the car with us.  


We finally got out of the neighborhood and away from any civilization. We were now driving on a freeway, not knowing where to go. There was no news from anywhere, not on the radio not a message on our phones, just nothing. I was slowly dozing of when I saw something standing on the road. “Mom, watch out!” I screamed as she tried to avoid a person standing in the middle of the road. She turned the car to the left and we crashed into a tree. The impact was so big that everything went black and I passed out.


End file.
